Hot and cold cereals have been a staple of the human diet for many years. However, developments to cereals, both hot and cold have been primarily in the flavor, texture and appearance of the cereal. As used herein, "cereal" means a food made from grain such as oatmeal, corn flakes and puffed rice, for example, and optionally including additives, including but not limited to sugar, vitamins, flavors, preservatives and colorants.
Cereal, both hot and cold, is often a staple of a child's diet as well. However, it is sometimes difficult to encourage some children to eat his or her food, and sometimes the most nutritious food, such as oatmeal, as well as other cereals, are not readily consumed by children.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a cereal additive and resultant cereal that would encourage consumption, particularly among children. A need also exists for a method of efficiently producing the additive.